Thirteen
by lynn-babiie
Summary: Based on the great movie Thirteen ,this is my fan fiction that continues where the movie left off...My first ever fan fiction I hope its good! please r & r
1. my life goes on

Tracy arose from her bed the very next day, her mother laid loosely over the bed sheets next to her. She walked into the kitchen trying to remember all the stuff she went through last night and through the past few months. At first it seemed like Evie Zamora was the best thing that ever happened to her. But looking back on everything that had happened she now thought otherwise. If it wasn't for Evie she wouldn't have failed gr.7 and she wouldn't be in such a terrible situation with her family.

Tracy opened the refrigerator door and searched for something to drink…nothing. She pulled a box of corn flakes of the top of the fridge and began to snack on them. She made her way back to her room. Mel was still in bed sleeping soundly, so she went to her closet and pulled out some clothes and decided to change in the washroom. She wore the jeans that her mom had sewed the leopard skin onto and a long sleeved tight black shirt. And after pulling her hair back into a ponytail she picked up her purse and left the house.

After finding out that she had failed gr.7 she and her mother decided that it would be best if Tracy went to summer school so she would be able to go to grade 8 with the rest of her class.

She got onto the bus and stared out the window at the houses that passed by and thought….

'_My life is ruined…I can't believe things got this far. Evie was so nice to me how could she do this.'_

Without expecting it a tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She tried not to think about it for the rest of the ride. The school she was taking summer school in was not far from her own school. The only difference was that there would be people from all different schools coming there to.

After arriving at her stop she climbed off the bus and looked at the huge school that stood before her. It wasn't as clean as the school she went to… There was ton's of Graffiti spray painted on the sides of the building and the plants in front looked like they hadn't been watered for ages. She walked up the stone steps into the building. And the inside was just as worse as the outside. The floors were muddy and the lockers were banged up and also were covered in Graffiti. Her first class was in room 235 so she started to walk in that direction. There was many other people some older then herself and some younger, but no one she recognized until…

'_OMG! There's no way!_'

Right across the hall stood the one person she hoped she'd never have to see again. And yet she was here. At summer school? Had she failed grade 7 too? Is she going to talk to me? Will she ignore me? These were some of the many questions that raced through Tracy's head at this moment. For right across the hall as glamorous as ever stood none other then Evie Zamora. And after a few seconds had passed Evie moved on and all Tracy could think was _'shit'_.

Many minutes passed before Tracy decided she should get to class. So again she started to walk. She made it there just before the bell rang signaling that class was starting.


	2. what happened?

She sat patiently through her English class but she really wanted it to be over. But all she could think about was why Evie was there too. Brook had said that they were moving to Ohio so why was she still here.

The teacher handed out a grammar assignment and told the class to get started. Tracy looked down at the paper but could hardly read it. How could she forget how to read! She understood most of the words but she had forgotten what a synonym was. She began to write down random answers not knowing if they were actually correct. She gazed up at the clock in front of the class the second seemed to be moving in ultra slow mode so the minute hand seemed to take almost five minutes just to move one minute. Tracy sighed this class was never going to end.

So after many agonizing moments the bell finally rang and got up with the rest of the class. A guy she didn't even know came up behind her and whispered into her ear.

'You want some of my juice?' He said

Tracy turned around and looked at him with an extremely serious look on her face.

'Why don't you run along and let your mom drink your juice!' She said and walked away.

The only reason why that had happened was because Tracy had gained a bad reputation. She had done so much things in the passed year and rumors spread so fast, it wouldn't be a surprise to her if the whole school already knew her and what she did with Evie…so many times. She was no longer the Angelic girl she was a year ago. And most likely she would never go back to being that way either.

Tracy walked into her next class. Room 118, math. Upon walking in she saw her again sitting in the back right hand corner of the room. She was going to find out what was going on. Even if it did mean pretending that they were still friends. Tracy walked to the back of the class and took a seat in front of her. Then she turned around to face Evie.

'Hey' Tracy said

Evie looked up from her purse where she was currently searching for her favorite strawberry lip gloss.

'Hey Trace' She replied. Then she went back to looking in her purse.

'So…ummm…what's been up…with you?' Tracy said carefully not wanting to sound suspicious.

'Oh nothing much really…' She said pulling out the lip gloss and applying it to her lips. 'You know this and that the usual…and you?'

'Well…my moms freaked out right now…but what can I say…Evie…why did you do that to me!' Tracy said

Evie was caught of guard. 'Tracy you wouldn't understand' she sighed

'Try me' Tracy said upfront.

Evie leaned in closer and said 'Tracy you got to understand you my girl and I'll love you no matter what…but-'

Just as she was going to open up her secret of what had happened, the math teacher walked in. Tracy turned around and slumped backwards in her chair. '_Great'_ She thought

'Hello class my name is Mr. Francisco and I will be your math teacher this summer. Now when I call out your name please respond with the simplest of words. This word being 'present''

He took the attendance and handed out text books. Then they got to work. Tracy was Anxious for math to be finished so lunch could begin. But once again the clock moved in slow motion…typical.

YAY! Finally I did the second chapter! I really love the movie thirteen and I hope my fan fiction is a good enough continuation to it. Please R&R I will love you so much if you do! Much lovee---stephanie


	3. always on my own

Finally! Lunch time…The most easiest of all subjects had arrived at last. Tracy walked outside the school and looked around. No one she recognized, obviously most everyone she knew had actually passed grade seven. She sat down at one of the benches and took out her notebook. Inside was a poem. Not just any poem. A poem so strongly worded it would move the heart of any person.

It was the poem she wrote at the beginning of last year.

She had read and reread it over and over and still couldn't figure out how those words had come out of her thoughts and out the tip of her pen.

'Hey' someone said from behind her. Tracy turned around and saw Havi, the person she was dealing with for the past year…until now.

'Hey' Tracy replied, turning back to looking at her notebook.

'What's that? School work?' He asked while sitting down next to her.

'You could say that…I guess' she said closing the notebook.

'Oh I see…so Trace I was wondering…If you weren't busy sometime…would you maybe want to hang out or something' He asked

'Ummm…I don't know…I really have to work on getting past grade seven right now'

It was clear to Tracy that Havi was extremely disappointed. The expression on his face could be compared to that of a dog begging for more treats. At last he sighed and said…

'Oh…I understand. So um I'll see you around then'

'Yeah…see you' Tracy gave a weak smile as he walked away. She didn't want to get back into a relationship so quickly after all that had happened. Besides she know saw how much she had broke her mothers heart with everything she had done and knew that it would be wrong to get back into the things she was doing.

A few minutes passed where Tracy sat by herself and thought…She thought about her so called friends her Family and her life in general…It was so messed up, even she could hardly understand it.

Then a group of people surrounded her. All wearing black and very reveling shirts and tight low rise jeans. They were the people that for the longest time she had considered her friends. Now she wasn't so sure. One of these people was Evie who took a seat next to Tracy.

'Hey Trace' she said sweetly

'Hi Evie' Tracy replied.

'So me and a bunch of us are going shopping on Melrose after school, are you in?'

Tracy thought for a moment and then said 'No…sorry but I have way to much homework…I really want to though' It was a lie. She didn't want to go at all. Not today anyways.

Evie grinned and playfully slapped Tracy's shoulder 'Your such a party pooper' the group laughed and walked away.

And once again Tracy was alone.

YES! I am so proud of myself! I finished 3 chapters...Thank you to everyone who R & R'd I really appreciate it…and for those who didn't…its not hard at all to do…And I'll love you three times as much if you do! –much love, Stephanie!


	4. I need you now more then ever

Later that day Tracy found herself alone in her room. She was propped upwards on her bed sipping on a diet coke, finishing up some homework. A few times she had stopped and looked out of the window which was open and let in a soft breeze. It played gently across her face and washed her body in it. In some ways it felt like a relief, like even if so many things around her were changing some things could never change.

Just at that moment her brother entered the room, his gorgeous blue eyes scanned the room taking in the surroundings and then they rested upon the form of Tracy who was drinking her coke and looking at him in annoyance.

'What is it' Tracy finally said.

Mason said nothing. He stood there, still as a statue hardly blinking. And then Tracy noticed a single tear streaming down his face, and the expression on her face changed completely. Now she looked confused but sympathetic too.

Mason walked towards her, and without warning leaned in and hugged her. And despite the noise from outside Tracy heard two words that she should be saying, but for some strange reason it was her brother who was saying them.

'I'm sorry' he said. He backed away and kept his hands on each of her shoulders and looked her in the face. Tracy didn't know what to say. She was so confused and didn't know how to react.

Mason began to walk away but Tracy took his arm and pulled him down to sit on the bed beside her.

'What's going on?' she asked

He was looking down when he mumbled 'it's nothing'

'Look Mason, I've known you since I was born and I can tell there's something wrong' Tracy argued.

'It's nothing Tracy. I have homework to do' He tried to get up to leave but Tracy gripped his arm tighter.

'Please tell me! I can tell your upset!'

'IM NOT!' Mason yelled pulling his arm away violently and crossing to the other side of the room.

Tracy looked surprised. 'I'm sorry I just thought-'

'YOU THOUGHT WHAT! U COULD JUST GO OUT SCREW AROUND LEAVE ME AND MOM HERE WORRIED TO DEATH! AND AFTER EVERYTHING WOULD JUST BE FINE!...' he paused and took a deep breath 'well it's not Tracy…it's not alright'

It was silent for only a minute. But it felt to Tracy as if hour's even days had passed before either of them spoke.

'I'm sorry,' Tracy said quietly. After all everything that had happened in the passed few weeks was partly her fault and partly Evie Zamora's fault. She stood up and walked towards her brother who was in front of her closet. As she approached Mason took one step back but Tracy continued to approach him.

She was directly in front of him now. 'I'm so sorry' she said and hugged him. He hugged her back. It wasn't much but Tracy knew it was his way of saying that he forgave her.

The remainder of that night both of them stayed awake until about 4: 00 in the morning. They talked about everything…life, drugs, stuff that happened with Evie, The time when Mason had caught her downtown hardly wearing anything and acting like a complete slut. But despite all of it Tracy liked that she could tell her brother about it. She was happy that she was able to tell her brother all this. If it was someone like Evie for example she may not feel so comfortable.

She loved her brother…more then words could say. And right now that's all that she cared about.

AWWW YAY! Chapter 4 going strong! OMG! I've been getting so many loving reviews thank you so much! For those of you who want to know the reason I did this chapter about Tracy and her brother is that in the movie I didn't think they showed enough of a relationship between them so I wrote about what I think should have been included in the movie.

Also this story is mostly about Tracy and all the people in her life that she had come to know. I am planning a really big twist later on in the story hint: reason why Evie didn't move to Ohio. Keep reading to see what happens—much love, Stephanie


	5. my good luck my best charm

The next few days passed by pretty quickly. Tracy mainly focused on her work at school and tried not to get to distracted. It was hard to turn down so many invitations from Evie and her friends to go out to various places. But Tracy had somehow managed.

By the weekend she was practically buried in homework. She decided that she would do all of her homework on Sunday and have some fun on Saturday.

So on Saturday when Tracy woke up she got dressed right away. She wore a green spaghetti strap shirt and black jeans. And as always a plain dark sweater hung loosely around her elbows concealing what lay underneath. The scars that would forever remind her of the pain that she had gone through for the longest time.

Now she was in the kitchen drinking directly from the milk carton and chewing on a chocolate bar. Not the best breakfast but it works for her. The one thing she didn't want to happen that morning was to bump into her mother. All that week she had avoided what could not be avoided forever. Sooner or later she would have to face her again.

Tracy hoped it wouldn't happen for at least another week but she had a feeling she would have a lot of bad luck today. She was right.

A few minutes later Mel walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a lavender colored robe and green slippers. Her hair was soaked; obviously she had just come out of the shower. She opened the top cupboard and pulled out a box of cheerios and poured some into a bowl along with some 1 milk.

Tracy tried not to look directly at her but it was like her mother had some kind of strange force on her. And Tracy couldn't help but glance up for a moment and like she thought Mel was looking directly at her. Tracy looked back down.

'So how is school going?' Mel asked still munching on her cereal.

Tracy didn't say anything. How was she supposed to respond. Well it was obviously going okay but she didn't know how she would be able to continue life normally pretending as if nothing had ever happened. All these thoughts were clearly expressed in the one word she said next.

'Alright'

'Do you have some of your old friends there?'

Tracy immediately thought Evie but she wasn't sure Evie could really be considered a friend. So instead of replying she simply shrugged.

Mel nodded. She understood. It's funny how some mothers and daughters have that kind of relationship. Where there is almost no conversation and yet you completely understand each other.

'Well I'm having a few customers over today…I could really use your help' Mel asked.

Tracy looked up at her mother. She looked tired, sad, angry, aggravated, annoyed, exhausted, and sick but somehow Tracy saw past all that for the first time in a while. She saw a beautiful women whose heart was full of love for her and Mason.

Its common how many little kids always think there mother is the best of all. And they argue for hours trying to find out whose mom is actually the best. But at that moment Tracy was sure even positive that her mother was the best in the world. Even after she had hurt her so bad and broke her heart, Mel still loved her and stuck by her. She was defiantly the best mom ever. No argument needed.

And with that Tracy smiled and said 'I'd love to!'

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long but I've been really busy. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update again when I have some time. Until then I hope to receive some more reviews good or bad they are all welcome…much love - stephanie


End file.
